Jack and Kim Love Story
by TeamJacob743
Summary: Jack and Kim are just starting out as friends. But what they don't know is after awhile are their true feelings for each other. Will love bloom for kick or will they be stuck in the friend zone forever. Mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Kim are just starting out as friends… will love bloom read on to find out.

KIM'S P.O.V

Hi Im Kim Crawford. Im 15 years old and go to Seaford High School. I am the head cheerleader and way popular but I don't always like to show it. I like to cheer, do karate, and do gymnastics. I am a fourth degree black belt in karate and I attend The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. If I have to say I absolutely hate it would be the sluts and bitches of the school Donna Tobin and her crew. They make everybody's life miserable and wear clothes that are too small and they get into every boys pants. Anyway, I have honey blonde hair and I am about 5'4. My dad is in the army so I don't get to see him a lot because he's always away. My mom is a lawyer and makes a lot of money, that's how we are so rich. I am friends with Grace, Jerry Martinez, Eddie, Milton Krupnick, Kelsey, and my sensei Rudy.

JACK'S P.O.V

Hi I am Jack Brewer. Im 15 years old and I am originally from Miami Florida. My dad died when I was younger so I live with just my mom. Her job just transferred her here to Seaford California. I am going to attend Seaford high. I am a fifth degree black belt. I like to skateboard, do karate, and listen to music. I hope to meet some nice friends in Seaford unlike Miami where everyone was a slut with too much makeup and clothes that are way too small. My mom is a lawyer and we get money from the government to help with the child support. We are moving into the more wealthy part of Seaford which I hope has kids so we could hang out and are my age. Well my first day at Seaford is here. So look out cause here I am.

_**The First day**_

KIM'S P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….. Ugg 6:30, I hate mornings especially on a Monday. It almost a quarter of the way through the school year but nobody wants to go to the hell hole anyway. Why does school even have to exist? Never mind. I hope in the shower for about 15 minutes, wow that's a new record usually I take a 30 min shower. I get dressed in a Hollister green crop top and Hollister jean shorts. I apply a little bit of makeup but not nearly as much as Donna Tobin. I put on some white vans then go downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom is already awake so she gets out my cereal and a bowl. I just pour and eat and clean up. I also grab an apple for when I walk out the door. It almost 7:20 and school starts at 7:45. I walk to school so I should probably leave now. "Bye mom" I say as I walk out the door. "Bye Honey and you look great today." My mom says.

JACK'S P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….. Ugg 6:30, I hate mornings especially on a Monday. It almost a quarter of the way through the school year and im just starting out. I hop in the shower for 15 min. I dress in a dark blue V neck and skater jeans and my black Vans. I go downstairs and my mom has set out my breakfast for me. I have cereal and an apple for breakfast. As I put my bowl in the dishwasher I glance at the clock. 7:20 shoot I gotta walk to school. "BYE MOM! I WILL SEE YOU LATER. IM PROBABLY GONNA GO TO THE MALL THAT WE SAW ON THE WAY IN." I yell upstairs to her. "BYE HONEY HAVE A GOOD FIRST DAY AND MAKE SOME FRIENDS. OKAY JUST MAKE SURE YOUR BACK BEFORE DINNER. LOVE YOU" my mom yells back to me. "LOVE YOU TOO." I yelled as I walked out the door.

As I was walking I ran into this pretty blonde girl. "Im sorry are you okay. Oh and by the way Im Jack." I stated. "Ya im fine, are you new I haven't seen you around and my name is Kim Crawford." She said wow she is so pretty. Wait what am I saying I just met her. I know nothing about her. "Well want to walk together and yes I am new I just moved here from Miami." I said. "Wow Miami to California that's a big move." She said. "Ya it is but im happy because all the girls were sluts in Miami." I said. "Well I am saying since we are off to a good start we could be best friends. Also, do you do karate my sensei is looking for black belts and desperately." She asked. "Uh ya I do karate im a fifth degree black belt. I was going to sign up but there are only to and I don't know which one to pick." I said stunned she knew I did karate. "Don't go to the Black Dragons they cheat at all the tournaments. I go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and im a fourth degree black belt." She said as if it were the easiest thing to say. " uh do you want to walk to school together. And I will stop by, how about we walk to the dojo after school?" I asked. "Sure why not we already are close to the school and do you want me to show you around? And stay away from Donna Tobin and her crew they are the sluts of the school." She said. "Ya sure and thanks for the info you know you're really nice." I said.

KIM'S P.O.V

As I was walking I ran into this person I have never seen before now. "Im sorry are you okay. Oh and by the way Im Jack." He stated. "Ya im fine, are you new I haven't seen you around and my name is Kim Crawford." I said "Well want to walk together and yes I am new I just moved here from Miami." He said. "Wow Miami to California that's a big move." I said. "Ya it is but im happy because all the girls were sluts in Miami." He said. "Well I am saying since we are off to a good start we could be best friends. Also, do you do karate my sensei is looking for black belts and desperately." I asked. "Uh ya I do karate im a fifth degree black belt. I was going to sign up but there are only to and I don't know which one to pick." He said stunned that I knew he did karate. "Don't go to the Black Dragons they cheat at all the tournaments. I go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and im a fourth degree black belt." I said as if it were the easiest thing to say. " uh do you want to walk to school together? And I will stop by, how about we walk to the dojo after school?" He asked. Sure why not we already are close to the school and do you want me to show you around? And stay away from Donna Tobin and her crew they are the sluts of the school." I said. "Ya sure and thanks for the info you know you're really nice." He said.

**so do you like, hate, or you think I should quit.** **I hope you guys liked this chapter more will be up within next week or sooner.**

**BYE LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W!**

**~Lexi~**


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note please read

AN Please read!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have finals coming up and I am getting pounded with homework now. Finals suck cause there taking up all my time to writing I will try and get a chapter in here or there but don't be mad that I abandoned you cause I didn't. I hope you guys understand these finals are really important.

Thanks Guys and if you have any ideas that I could do for another story that would be great thanks again and bye.

~Lexi~


End file.
